Utility-type vehicles are commonly used to perform a number of different jobs. The same vehicle may be used to plow, till, brush, blow, transport or drill. Each job requires the attachment of a specialized implement. Implements which mount directly to the vehicle may be heavy and cumbersome and require that the vehicle operator dismount to couple the implements to the vehicle.
Frequently, more than one person will be required to properly attach the implement.
Quick attach couplers are known for connecting implements to earthmoving equipment, particularly different buckets to front-end loaders. However, while front-end loaders need only to be raised and lowered, implements such as plows, snowblowers and brooms need also to be rotatable in a horizontal plane.
Furthermore, most quick attach couplers are not themselves easily removable from the vehicle. Utility vehicles, which may have implements mounted in the rear and mowers mounted beneath, for purposes of balance, maneuverability, and convenience, would benefit from a coupler that is itself easily removable.
What is needed is a quick attach coupler for utility vehicles which provides for connecting a variety of implements to the vehicle without the operator needing to dismount, which permits rotating the implement in a horizontal plane, and which is itself easily attachable and removable from the vehicle.